


Stranger Things Art Request ( Open)

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art Request, Digital Art, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Currently open for Stranger things Art requestI'm a terrible writer and honestly I have a lot of ideas for some Hopper fan fiction but I could never write anything that would give it justice. I decided to Illustrate this ideas but I want to Illustrate other peoples Ideas and give them a chance.I will be willing to work with writers to Illustrate scenes for them





	1. Taking Request

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr account 
> 
> http://sirlsplayland.tumblr.com/
> 
> My deviantart account 
> 
> https://fantasiagoldwyn.deviantart.com/

I will draw about any character from the show, and any oc’s ( but I would pictures or an idea of what the oc looks like) 

Will not draw any smut stuff including the younger cast memebers or heavy detailed backgrounds.

My main goal is too create a scene or moment between characters. I can’t write anything good that would give the characters justice but I can Illustrate those moments. 

So please if your interested in request comment bellow


	2. Shirtless Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice doodle of my boi


	3. Fantasy Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea in my idea for awhile now and I wanted to draw hopper as a dragon. Like a stranger things fantasy alternative universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun drawing this and i'm starting to feel more comfortable drawing Hopper.

After loosing his mate and child Hopper had closed himself off from the world, will anyone be able to see past the icy exterior and see how much this being whats to be loved again. ( good lord that is so cheesy, almost quoted beauty and the beast for a moment there) 


	4. Leshy Hopper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Stranger things Fantasy twist, but this time Hopper is a Leshy a forest deity

Another Fantasy drawing of Hopper as a Leshy ( from slavic mythology, basically a forest deity) 

 


	5. Quick Update

I just wanted to apologize for taking so long but I will be able to get to everyone request once my school semester is over ( which is in May) 

So my goal is too get through everyone request over the summer time


End file.
